


Mistletoe

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: MistletoeFor the prompt: Stripes
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Mistletoe

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_ Timing is everything.  _

A simpering smile grew across her face, her eyes narrowing as they met Justin’s. Even from across the room, Justin knew that Mari had something on her mind. He navigated through the sea of people at the holiday party, pulled to her like an undertow. 

_ Good boy. Just a little further. There we are. _

Mari grabbed his striped tie drawing him into her. She guided them back into the arched doorway between the two rooms. Her lips crashed into his letting every part of his mouth wash over her. 

Justin wrapped his arms around her, his hands landing on her hips, closing any distance that remained between them. 

_ If we could stay here, that just might be perfect.  _

Mari’s hands massaged their way through his hair. She didn’t care if he had to go back to hosting an office party. He belonged to her and they should know it by now. 

“I might not let you leave,” Mari whispered as their lips parted. 

Justin cradled her face in his hands, his thumb caressing her cheek. “Not that we need mistletoe to tell us when to kiss, but should you like it, we can take it with us after the party.”

_ Oh, what a good idea… I hadn’t already planned to do that and orchestrated an entire plan for the rest of our evening…Oh, wait! _

Mari nodded and kissed him once more. “That could be fun.”


End file.
